Dandeliner
The is the third of the Lock Vehicles available to be used by the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders, which is summoned by unlocking the Dandeliner Lockseed. This machine has the ability to fly and has a weapons system within the front. History The Dandeliner was picked by Gaim from a tree that had Lockseed fruit and was used by the Rider until it was destroyed when Bujin Gaim split himself apart and enveloped Gaim Wizard Arms and Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold. While trying to escape from Yggdrasill's headquarters, Mitsuzane Kureshima was confronted by three Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners, transforming into Ryugen to face them, eventually dispatching them. Baron and Gaim, however, had to deal with 5 Troopers on Dandeliners as they raced to get away from them within the Helheim Forest. When Kota fell in despair after he unknowingly killed Yuuya, Sagara appeared and gave the Kachidoki Lockseed (when he turned an orange into said Lockseed) and a Dandeliner to him to stop the invasion, replacing the one he lost in the World of the Sengoku Period. With his will renewed, Kouta mounted the Dandeliner and launched an attack on the Yggdrasill Tower in order to destroy the Scalar System. Approaching the tower, he was immediately bombarded by lasers, though managing to evade the onslaught initially, a shot managed to catch and shoot down the Dandeliner. However, Gaim managed to land safely on the top of the tower by transforming into Kachidoki Arms. Immediately after, a group of dozens of Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners came to stop him. They began bombarding him with gunfire from a distance but were unable to pierce his extremely powerful armor. Pulling out Kachidoki Arms' weapon, the DJ Gun, Gaim fought back against the Kurokage Troopers who tried to encircle him but were all taken down with their Dandeliners destroyed. When the Over Lord Inves Demushu arrived in Zawame City and started attacking, Ryoma sent out the Kurokage Troopers on their Dandeliners to capture the Over Lord Inves. Led by Marika, they interrupted the battle between Deemushu and Gaim Kachidoki and then attacked Gaim under orders from Ryoma to take him out so he didn't defeat the Over Lord. Demushu blew away the Kurokage Troopers so he could take down Gaim himself, knocking him out of his transformation before being attacked by Baron, who rescued Kouta. With Baron escaping, Demushu attacked Marika and the Kurokage Troopers, Ryoma then told his forces to ignore them and focus on capturing the Over Lord. With the troopers on the ground using a refractive smokescreen to blind Demushu, the Dandeliners moved in and started their assault. However, the smoke soon cleared and Demushu was able to defend himself against the Dandeliner attack. Ordered by Ryoma to capture the Over Lord at all costs never mind a few casualties, Marika and the infantry stood their ground against Demushu before assistance arrived in the form of Kaito and Zack who transformed into Baron Lemon Energy and Knuckle. With Baron and Knuckle fighting back the Over Lord, Ryoma used this opportunity to send in three Dandeliner units to launch a fly-by aerial strike. However, this only succeed in getting the Riders off Demushu, allowing him to blast back and escape. Gaim and Baron, having became Over Lords, discarded their Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker respectively and continued their motorcycle chase with Dandeliners in the midst of their Inves war. The chase ended when Gaim was blasted off his Dandeliner by Baron's evolved Seiryu Inves, with Gaim quickly returning the favor by slashing Baron off his Dandeliner, with it crashing and destroying several Inves, including Baron's evolved Shika Inves. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim (Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim Episodes 23, 45) *Kurokage Troopers (Gaim Episodes 15, 16, 31, 32) *Armored Rider Baron (Gaim Episodes 19, 45) Lockseed * : Summons a Dandeliner Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-03. Notes *Despite Hideyasu Jonouchi never having been shown to use a Dandeliner, the Dandeliner was released with Armored Rider Gridon in the Arms Change toyline. Appearances IT:Dandeliner Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Gaim)